Witt Byron el demonio de fuego
by S087gh
Summary: Este fanfic tratará sobre Witt Byron un americano que se convertirá en demonio y acompañandolo en sus aventuras descubrireis su misterioso pasado. Este fic esta en el universo de Highschool dxd pero no sera hasta bastante que llegaremos a sus personajes
1. chapter 1

**Este es mi segundo fic, al español, básicamente me gusta Highschooldxd asique me inventé esta historia en mi cabeza y ahora la quiero pasar aquí, la historia ocurrirá en América, pero también iremos a Japón, no os preocupeis.** **No os olvideis de dejar review al menos diciendo que lo habéis leído, así se si lo esta leyendo alguien o si no.**

Era de noche y Witt estaba cansado, se sentó en el suelo de una de las calles de America, en las afueras de la ciudad Rustal County. (es inventado no lo busquéis en google) Se paró a recordar como había llegado hasta allí:

 **Flashback:**

Estaba harto de soportar a los profesores del internado, sus padres habían muerto en un accidente y llevaba 14 años ahí. Asi que un dia se escapó, estaba mejor en cualquier otro lugar que no fuera allí asi que saltó por la ventana y se fue corriendo con ununa pequeña bolsa con sus objetos mas preciados.

 **Ahora:**

Él creía que estaria mejor muerto que en ese lugar, se escapó porque les hacían trabajar, les gritaban y les golpeaban cuando "se portaban mal" Witt entre cerró los ojos y se iba a dormir cuando una luz roja iluminó el cielo.

"¿Qué está pasando?"

De repente empezó a levitar y ascendió como un cohete hacia las nubes. Entonces vislumbró una isla bastante grande flotando en el cielo. Voló durante un rato hasta pararse en un punto y luego empezó a descender hasta la isla. Cuando aterrizó vio aue a su alrededor había nueve adolescentes más, chicos y chicas, parecía que ninguno se podía mover, como el, entonces sonó una voz.

"El rating game comenzará en un minuto"

"¿Qué narices es un rating game?" le preguntó al de al lado

"Yo que sé" "Solo quiero irme de aquí"

"¿Ir dónde?" respondió una voz femenina "todos los que estais aquí no tenéis a dónde ir" "Huerfanos, macarras..." "Luchareis contra nosotros y si ganais, cosa que dudo, os ofreceré un sitio al que ir"

Acto seguido aparecieron tres chicas y dos chicos.

"Treinta segundos" dijo la voz

"Y si nos negamos" preguntó una chica un año meenor que Witt

"Morireis" respondió otra chica con una sonrisa "Buena suerteee"

 _Mo...¿Moriremos?_ pensó Witt

"Tres, dos, uno, buena suerte"

De repente Witt ya se pudo mover, salió corriendo hacia su lado trasero y se paró a descansar en un arbol

"Te veoooo" sonó una voz a su espalda

Se giró y vio a una chica de su edad con una guadaña

"Eh... eh cuidado con eso, ¿que vas a hacer?"

"¿No has oído? voy a matarte, valla, pensé que ya lo sabias, no te preocupes será ra..." no pudo terminar la frase porque el chico se había ido corriendo

"¿Qué coño esta pasando aqui con esta gente? estan locos" dijo jadeando

Se giró y vio con horror como la chica estaba corriendo y pisandole los talones, gritó y corrió mas rápido, pero no servía de nada, la chica seguía siguiendolo.

"Si lo que dicen es verdad habrá que matarles a ellos" pensó horrorizado por lo que iba a hacer

Cogio una rama gruesa y se giró para golpear a la chica, ella lo esquivó sin pestañear

"Lo tendras que hacer mejor" dijo riéndose

Witt le pisó un pie y le golpeó con el codo en el pecho, ella calló de rodillas y el le propinó un golpe con el palo en la cabeza, se desplomó y la herida empezó a sangrar

"Eso no... no vale" susurró la chica y cerró los ojos y se deshizo en polvo azul

"¿Qué, cómo, por qué?" dijo el chico estupefacto ante la desaparición del cadáver

"Queda una jugadora menos" dijo la voz de la cuenta atrás

Pasó el tiempo y loa chicos iban muriendo, los asesinos habían perdido dos, una chica y un chico, de los supervivientes, Witt los llamaba así, quedaban tres. El estaba con una espada de piedra pulida junto xon un chico que llevaba un pico de metal casero.

"¿Sabes donde está el que falta? " le preguntó a su compañero

"Escondido" le respondió

"Queda un jugador menos"

"Muerto" le corrigió

"Hola chicooos" sonó una voz entre los arbustos

De repente salió una chica que tenía un año mas que Witt. La misma que había sonreido cuando dijo que iban a morir al principio de todo.

"Maldita, somos dos" desafió el compañero

"Y yo he matado a tres, creo que podré con dos más" respondió riendo

"No nos subestimes" amenazó Witt

"Y tu no me subestimes a mi" dijo la chica desafiante

Fueron a por ella y los esquivó con un movimiento, sacó su arma: espadas gancho y cargó contra ellos.

Después de diez minutos de pelea estaban empezando a cansarse

"¡Que le den!" gritó el compañero de Witt, le empujó contra la chica y salió corriendo

"Cobarde sacame de aquí" gritó Witt

"Shhh" le calló la chica acariciandole la cabeza, de repente una chica saltó de los arboles y aterrizó encima del compañero traidor y le acuchilló la cabeza.

"Queda un solo jugador enemigo"

La chica le empujó al medio y le rodearon, soktando tajos, la chica que parecía la líder, porque era la primera que habían visto y porque llevaba espadas, hirió bastante a Witt, quien se desplomó sobre sus rodillas

"Bah, hoy no ha habido suerte, la proxima será, dejad que se desangre"

"Aún no, aún puedo seguir"

"Ah ¿si?" la lider lanzó una estocada hacia la cabeza de Witt pero este la paró con la mano.

Siguió peleando, bloqueando tajos y golpes hasta que la lider bajó la guardia y lanzó golpes descuidados, justo como el quería

"¡No descuides tu defensa!" gritó Witt lanzando una esticada que acertó en las costillas de su rival

Despues de que la chica se pusiera a toser sangre en el suelo una hoja de espada sobresalió del estomago de Witt

"Dulces sueños" le dijo una voz, entonces se desplomó y se le nubló la vista.

 **Bueno que os a parecido ¿os gusta? dejad la review y no os olvideis de leer mi otro fanfic: Metroid el planeta de BlackSkull. Nos vemos.** **PD: ya se que no metí nada demoníaco pero eso sera para capitulos siguientes, la serie de este fic sera muuuy larga no os preocupeis.**


	2. cap 2

**Segundo capitulo de este fic, espero que sea largo, bueno todo depende de vuestro apoyo, si haceis reviews habra mas capítulos y en menis tiempo pero si no, pues, no subire tantos capítulos, ahora al fic**

Witt se despertó y se levantó de la cama, ¿había sido un sueño? guau, le pareció muy real, buscó su ropa pero...ya la tenía puesta, que extraño, y ahora que se da cuenta, esa no es su cama, y esta no es su habitacion, ¿qué está pasando?.

Le empezó a dar la paranoia: ¿Acaso lo de los juegos del hambre raros era verdad? ¿Acaso estaba muerto? ¿Acaso...Acaso...?

"No, no estas muerto" dijo una voz femenina

Witt se sobresaltó, una chica un año mayor que él entró por la puerta "Espera, tu eres la que anunció lo de los juegos del hambre ¿no?"

"Rating games, y si, soy yo" respondió ella y entró por la puerta abierta para que el chico la viera mejor: Era, en efecto mas alta que él, tenía el pelo negro y largo, le llegaba hasta un poco mas de la cintura "Soy Lia, el rey de los Westsood"

"¿Rey, a qué te refieres con eso?" preguntó Witt, entonces se acordó de que el la había apuñalado en las costillas con su espada y que ella había intentado matarle "Pero tu deberías estar muerta" dijo confuso buscando algo para protegerse

"Y tu tambien y miranos, hablando tranquilamente, descuida no te mataré" dijo al ver la mirada nerviosa del chico "Te lo explicare todo mas adelante, ahora tienes que conocer a los demás, sigueme"

El la siguió por un pasillo hasta dar con la sala de estar, ahí estaban cuatro personas: dos chicos y dos chicas, reconoció a la chica de la guadaña y a la chica que lo atravesó con la espada, inconscientemente se cubrió la barriga con la mano, ella lo vio y se rió.

"Verás, todos nosotros somos demonios, preguntas al final" añadió viendo la cara de confusion del chico "El rating game era para adquirir a alguien con potencial para nuestra familia, así que como conseguiste matar a dos de nosotros y Vera te asesinó sin darte oportunidad de defenderte decidimos escogerte a ti, los demas no servían, como no los necesitábamos los dejamos donde los habíamos recogido sin recuerdo del rating game"

"Entonces, ¿a mi me elegisteis por matar a dos de vosotros?" preguntó confuso

"Bueno, también percibimos un fuerte poder mágico en tu interior" respondió la de la guadaña

"Cada demonio tiene un poder mágico unico, y el tuyo es bastante grande, ahira que te convertimos en demonio podras liberarlo y fortalecerlo" dijo Lia "Creo que deberiamos presentarnos, la de la guadaña es Lucy, Lucy tenía el pelo oscuro y con dos trenzas, vestía una camisa blanca de mangas cortas (que marcaban sus pechos de copa B) y unos leggins negros, estaba descalza, solo con unos calzetines rosas y unos playeros blancos en el suelo. La de la coleta es Vera, Vera era un año mayor wue Witt, tenía el pelo marron oscuro con una cola de caballo no muy larga, llevaba una sudadera roja y unos shorts grises y calzaba playeros grises. El de pelo corto es Matt, Matt era de la misma edad que Witt, su pelo era maron muy claro, tan claro que bajo la luz parecia rubio, tenia una camiseta azul marina y vaqueros, calzaba unas botas de correr marrones. Y el gallo es Brandom, Brandom era un año mayor que Witt, tenía una cresta teñida de verde muy cantoso, vestía una chupa marron oscuro y unos vaqueros, calzaba unos playeros blancos.

"Eso de gallo te lo metes por donde te quepa" dijo Brandom medio en broma medio en serio

Lia se rió "Bueno y yo, pues soy yo" Lia vestía una camiseta gris, leggins y zapatillas de gatitos

"Yo pues, ejem soy Witt" Witt tenía el pelo negro y peinado hacia arriba a modo de pelo-pincho, una sudadera gris con una camisa blanca, pantalones de chandal negros y playeros grises y negros, tenía 15 años, pero bueno, ¿hacía falta describirle? bah, que mas da.

"Tengo una pregunta" dijo Witt

"Dispara" dijo Lia

"¿Donde estoy?" pregunto el chico

"Pues en mi casa" respondió Lia "A partir de ahora viviras aquí

"Eehhh, ¿como? bueno, no me quejo, es mejor que vivir en el internado pero, ¿esto es legal?" pregunto no muy convencido

"Si tranquilo, mi padre tiene contactos e influencias" respondio tranquilamente la chica "Ahora relajate y sientate en el sofa a ver la tele con nosotros"

 **Bueno no hay nada interesante en este capitulo pero es lo que hay, escribid una review para que yo saque otro capítulo cuanto antes y hasta la próxima.**


End file.
